


Weiss Distracts Ruby From Her Game With Sweet, Sweet Intercourse

by spooky_lilith



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_lilith/pseuds/spooky_lilith
Summary: Ruby might have gotten her hands on the new Flare Emblem game (weeks before it was supposed to come out!), but Weiss had other plans for the time they have to spend with each other on Ruby's birthday. (Repost)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Weiss Distracts Ruby From Her Game With Sweet, Sweet Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like reposting this, and touching it up here and there. It's an old fic I deleted a while back. I might renovate the second part of the fic, might not. No promises.

“Oh. My gosh. You bought me the new Flare Emblem?”

Hours, Weiss had spent fretting over the wrapping of Ruby’s gift just to pick the right one for her girlfriend. Hours, asking the poor retail worker about the symbolism of each gift wrap’s decal, only to have it ripped up in a matter of seconds. All because Ruby recognized from the shape of the gift that it was a Select game.

Weiss grit her teeth, trying to keep bitter tears at bay. _'Acts of Service, Weiss Schnee. Acts of Service. Ninety-Nine percent of them will never be acknowledged, and with the dolt you're dating, it's safe to add another half a percentage point on top of that.'_

“How couldn’t I?" Weiss said. "You’ve practically been talking about the game for the past month and a half.”

How couldn’t she, when her girlfriend had confessed to her that her birthday celebrations of the past had been rather dreadful, in no part to her dysphoria always mucking up her enjoyment of them? Even Weiss, with her childhood certainly not describable as contented, always had lavish parties held in her honor on her birthday thanks to Klein. So when Ruby had let her past history of rather lackluster birthdays slip, Weiss had sworn to herself that she’d make this year’s birthday one of the best days of her life.

So far? Things were going well, with Ruby (who'd already gotten herself hopped up on sugar, guzzling down two fizzy drinks earlier today), bouncing out and about with elation. She'd already planned a bigger, though still intimate surprise party between them and their usual friend group for tomorrow, so they could spend the day together... quite possibly, and hopefully, in the throes of debauchery.

"Weiss. The game hasn’t even come out yet. It’s supposed to be released in a few weeks!”

Weiss flashed her a smile, haughty and prideful, as an ex-Schnee always should be. “I have contacts Ruby. Calling in a small favor was of no consenquence.”

And somehow, with whatever Weiss had said, Ruby's mood completed a complete 180 degree turnaround; her mood, volatile as it was on days when she was feeling dysphoric, was crushed. "Oh."

"What do you mean oh?" 

Ruby sighed. "You... shouldn't have to deal with your dad for my sake Weiss. I know how he makes you feel whenever his name's mentioned, so-" 

Weiss scoffed. “Nonsense. I’d doubt he’d even notice, much less care about the fact that his name was thrown around in the supply chain of electronic entertainment just so I could cash in on my father's name. I may no longer be of the Schnee family, but I still have Father's name, and I fully intend to make good use of it while we're living paycheck to paycheck."

“Electronic entertainment?” Ruby snorted. “Weiss, it’s a video game. No need to make it sound boring.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, pinching Ruby's chin. “Are you saying my gift was boring Ruby Rose?’

She’d been teasing, but the way Ruby scrambles to backtrack was just too cute to interrupt. 

“It's not boring! I mean, it’s an amazing gift and I really love it! It’s just, I, my mind focuses on really stupid things sometimes and I’m really sorry I didn’t appreciate your gift, I know it must have been hard for you to get but I really love it even though I don’t expect you to get these things for me-”

Two pale fingers are pressed against her lips. “Ruby. You’re spiraling again.”

Ruby sighed, resting her head in the soft crook of Weiss’s neck. “I know. It’s just… I don’t want to be ungrateful.”

“Ruby. I got this gift for you because I _wanted_ to get a gift for my girlfriend.” Weiss said, slender fingers weaving into Ruby's hair.

Ruby coos, hearing the world 'girlfriend.' Just the mere mention of it on Weiss's lips reminded her that she wasn’t alone, that she hadn’t royally fucked up their relationship just yet.

“And what I want now," Weiss said, her voice a steely calm, "is to spend the day with my girlfriend. Understood?”

Truthfully, Ruby only comprehended around half of what she'd said. She was always content to just nuzzle against Weiss's pale neck, the affections returned with glee. It's not long until they're both splayed out on their couch, Weiss being as close as a thing could be called a Big Spoon in their unorthodox cuddle.

“You’re not ungrateful Ruby. You’ve helped me through so much… giving me a home when Father disowned me, helping me get a proper job, and keeping me grounded when he wanted me back. So please Ruby. Trust me, when I say that you are far from ungrateful.”

Ruby could only nod, a trying smile made in an attempt at reassurance. She’s... truthfully, quite not sure how much it works. “I’d think I’d like to play with my gift for a little while, if that’s okay?”

Weiss smiled, quietly relieved by the flash in Ruby's eyes that always alerted her whenever something had gotten her girlfriend all excited.. Truthfully, she'd been hoping to start the day of... debauchery right now, but today was Ruby's day. And she'd gone out of the way to get her something she'd really wanted, so who was she to deny that to her? “That’s more like it. I’m watching you, okay?”

* * *

This. Was. Hell.

“Ruby." Weiss sighed, trying to ignore the quivering between her legs. "You’ve been spending the last few hours playing that game. Don’t you wanna play with your Weissy?”

Though their relationship was blissful, their personalities would butt heads from time to time. Sometimes Weiss would snap at Ruby, or take out the day’s stressors on her, a remnant of her old personality as a tasteful, respectfully undiluted rich bitch. Sometimes the scatterbrained Ruby could be incredibly inattentive, or start distancing herself from Weiss without so much as a warning. It wasn't as if Weiss hadn't caused her fair share of issues in their relationship. 

The root of today's problem? Weiss. Was. Thirsty. It wasn't that their relationship was lacking in the... debaucherous aspects of their relationship. Far from it; both Weiss and Ruby worked part time, meaning they had _plenty_ , of spare time with each other, a good portion of it spent jumping at each other like damned rabbits whenever Blake and Yang weren't home. They'd spent countless hours learning each other's bodies, attuning to the other's wants, their desires, in spite of Ruby's bodily dysphoria. In fact, Weiss had turned it into a little game, to make Ruby feel as loved as possible, even with her all the complexities and intricacies of loving a woman like her.

It was like that one line she'd whispered to Ruby after fucking, one that Ruby had begged her never to speak of again; _'Sometimes, the prettiest flowers are the ones that were hardest to care for.' -Weiss Schnee._

Which is why she was so excited for tonight. She'd spent countless hours learning something she was all but certain would drive Ruby crazy, and procured, with her own money something special that would all but ensure their orgasmic bliss together. Only for her lover's attention to instead be captured by the very gift she'd given her. All while they were huddling up in their bed; it hadn't been the first time she'd cursed the Lintendo Select's portability features.

She should have followed Blake's advice. Buy Ruby a sex toy instead, to drill in her sometimes thick skull exactly what she'd wanted for tonight, then give the damned electronic... video game tomorrow morning. Her libido, throbbing in her core aches, needy and wanting, and she's so close to crying and just begging the stupid dolt for sex already.

"I do, but this game's save system is really weird! It only lets me save at certain checkpoints, and I'm so close to finishing this chapter Weiss. Just please give me a few more minutes?" Ruby hadn't even batted an eye at her, leaving Weiss free to roll her eyes in irritation.

The blanket they'd been cuddling in underneath was a bit heavy, but unbelievably soft, always helping to set Ruby's mind at ease. Unfortunately, she's not distracted enough, trying to figure out which of her units is best suited to nuke the Dark Knight in one hit, that she doesn't notice Weiss's hand wrapping around her torso at the hip.

Ruby yelped at the touch, Weiss ripping her hand back. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ruby laughed, attention squarely returning to her game. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"We're quite literally in the same bed together."

"Yeah, but I guess I'm a little jumpy today, you know?"

The attempt to grab Ruby's attention away from that insufferable game of hers was at an end. Yet, as Ruby played on, blissfully unaware as to what was about to happen, Weiss sprung an idea. Perhaps out of desperation, perhaps out of that repressed deviant side of her. Returning to Ruby's hip was her hand, rubbing innocent circles that Ruby's body leans into. If Ruby wasn't wanting to pay attention to her right now, she would make her pay attention.

A cutscene starts, and Weiss nuzzles into her neck, suckling soft, tender kisses at the soft flesh that Ruby just barely registers. Her far-from-innocent hand's already left Ruby's hip, slipping underneath the sundress Weiss had picked out for her today, rubbing nonchalant circles inside Ruby's thighs.

For Ruby, it feels nice. Very nice. Subconsciously, her thighs spread to give Weiss more access, leaning back into the lecherous embrace, until that groping hand slides up a bit too far, alerting Ruby to the full extent of Weiss's trap.

"Weiss? I'm trying to focus, there's a lot of numbers and tactics in this game-"

"I know. I'm just trying to make it more interesting for me to watch. Is that alright with you?"

Her breath hitched, almost blithering out ' _Yes~"_ when Weiss licks right underneath her earlobe. "Weiss, I can't put this game down, the save system is all weird and stuff, and there's a glitch with the home button that'll make it so it doesn't register my-"

Another mistake of Ruby's; assuming Weiss spoke gamer. Having understood not a single word of what she'd said, Weiss shut her up, breathing onto her neck.

"If you want me to stop Ruby, just tell me."

Weiss knew her girlfriend far too well; it was a trait the two of them mutually shared, the ability to turn anything into a competition with one another at the slightest provocation. Ruby had fallen for the trap; Weiss had won, and the arms race had only begun. 

Ruby huffed out hot air, trying to squirm her way out of Weiss's advances. "If it makes you happy being this much of a perv, perv, then by all means, do whatever you want, perv."

A wicked grin; Ruby had finally declared war. She could finally pull out the nuclear option.

There were two spots on Ruby’s body Weiss had grown all too familiar with.

The side crook of her neck, where she pressed her lips against for a fleeting moment, brief, but wet. Ruby shudders, still holding onto the Select, opting instead to press onward with her game.

Excellent. More would suffice.

A second kiss, where her teeth scraped against the delicate skin.. A third kiss, that lingered just enough for Ruby’s breath to hitch.

“Weiss…” In spite of Ruby’s protests, she tilted her head, presumably to expose her neck to Weiss's ministrations. 

A fourth kiss, sucking on her tender skin. And a fifth, where her teeth chomped on the exposed flesh, carving into skin. Ruby yipped, the sound sweet as strawberries to Weiss's ears.

A sixth, a seventh, an eighth, and a ninth, all kissing where she’d left her mark. Pleasure and pain, coming in hand in hand.

“Do you want more?” Weiss asked, her voice breathy.

Ruby blushed; blissfully unaware of how far she'd fallen into the trap. How was she supposed to answer that? If she said no, then she’d be lying to herself and to Weiss. And if she said yes, she'd effectively be capitulating their little game."

“You can continue.” Ruby squeaked out, voice hitching into a surprised moan when Weiss pressed onward, painting her neck with what inevitably, would become splotches and splotches of hickeys. 

Weiss would wear Ruby down quickly with the attention from her neck, but Ruby's arousal was an art form to her sick, lecherous girlfriend. A Schnee always settled for the best, and it was out of the question to let her teasing become repetitive, one-note.

The second spot; the small of her back. The sundress she’d insisted Ruby wear today gave her easy access to that special spot underneath. 

Ruby's hair stood on end as the back of her dress is undone. Kisses, wet and sloppy with lust, are plastered at the small of her back, needy and wanting. A single bite marked it's teeth into the vulnerable flesh, each sapping more and more of Ruby's attention away, to the point where she couldn't tell anymore which numbers in the game meant what.

“Weiss.” Ruby croaked. “Just a few more minutes. I need to save.”

The sigh that Weiss lets out is in jest, but Ruby still tenses up nonetheless. “Don’t you want to spend time right now together though?

“I really wanna…”

“I really want to as well, Ruby.” And with a sadistic grin, she raked her nails down from Ruby’s shoulder blades. A needy whine escapes Ruby’s mouth; she drags her nails down again, digging her nails in just at the small of her back. Cross-hatched lines mark Ruby’s skin, raw and red, and Ruby’s eyes are firmly shut, attention solely on anticipating Weiss’s next mark.

“Weiss… I can’t save the game.” Ruby hadn't even bothered to offer a passing glance at the game.

“Can you blame me though?” Weiss whispered. “You’re so beautiful, I just can’t resist.”

A wandering hand slipped underneath her sundress, groping at the soft flesh underneath. Another hand, now fondling Ruby’s stiffened arousal, constrained within her lacy boyshorts, warm, red, and already leaking precum.

"Ruby. You're wet for me."

“Weiss.” Looking back on her Select's screen, Ruby saw-oh goddess, there was a sex scene.

“Yes Ruby?”

Officially conceding defeat, Ruby threw the game down, refusing to register the lecherous smirk pointed her way. Flare Emblem could wait.

“I thought you wanted to focus on your game-”

Ruby groaned, smashing Weiss's perfect, soft lips with hers, shoving in her tongue, elated to explore Weiss's warmth. “Just make me feel good…”

Her sundress is stripped off; slowly, so as to drive Ruby mad of course. Her lacy boyshorts follow, soft kisses trailing the insides of her thighs. Her inhibitions, already stripped off, follow; she's too turned on to be dysphoric about her own body, not when she's feeling so good.

A sign that Ruby was being overstimulated; Ruby's hands curled into fists, pounding against the couch, her hips bucking at each gentle ministration of Weiss's, demanding relief. For her impatience, she received a slap on her love handle, Weiss whispering at her to be patient; Ruby whined. Instead, Weiss's attention would focus on the remainder of Ruby's garb, the bra covering up her chest, stripping it off slowly, with a stray finger flicking the pierced nipples underneath.

The bra is disposed of, Ruby's arms covering her breasts on instinct. "N-no fair." Ruby said, her breath hitching when Weiss sucks at the exposed flesh, with little to stop her. Being stripped nude was always a turn-on for Ruby, but always left her feeling vulnerable if she was the only one indecent. Whereas Ruby’s clothes were removed as part of a show, Weiss’s own movements while removing her own are jerky, quick. Her own excitement, her own body was betraying her, as Ruby’s body had betrayed her.

Ruby groaned, at the resumption of her torment, pushing Weiss's head down to where she needed her most.

A laugh is stifled, haughty pride budding in her stomach at how desperate and needy she'd driven Ruby. She leaned forward, kissing the head of Ruby's clit, licking down at the delicate sacs of flesh underneath her shaft. Ruby groaned, needy, desperate, and wanting more at every touch.

Ruby's arousal tasted wonderful, Weiss relishing the taste on her tongue, pressing the softest of kisses right beneath the head, Ruby's 'clit' twitching in need. More precum leaks out, Weiss not hesitating to lick it all up, just wanting to smear it all over her own body.

Okay, so maybe Weiss was a bit of a cumslut. So what? Ruby had admitted to taking part in such perversions as well!

Her tongue, exploring, licks up and down Ruby's shaft, one handing holding her, caressing the delicate flesh. The tip is placed to her lips, and after enjoying watching Ruby squirm for a minute or so, Weiss slips her member in her mouth, Ruby thrusting up to meet Weiss's pace.

Ruby moaned, loudly, praising, begging, needing Weiss's ministrations. “Wah-Weiss!” For the poor, almost overstimulated, and very much over the moon Ruby Rose, hormone replacement therapy had, as others of her situation had told her online, turned her unwanted member into a giant clit. Every touch of Weiss’s hot, wet mouth was unbelievably sensitive, her legs shaking against Weiss’s back in an effort to diffuse her body’s oversensitive reactions. Hands braced against the couch for dear life; for Ruby, arousal had become something else entirely, an aching in her core that just wanted for Weiss to lavish sweet affections onto.

Ruby’s back arched; she knew she was close close from the way the aching in her body builds and builds and builds to the point of bursting.

“Weiss… c-close…” Weiss hummed, her mouth vibrating against Ruby’s sex, with no indication that she’d pull off for the finish. 

Her legs trembling, Ruby tried to say her name, but it all comes out as a mess of slurred syllables. White hot pleasure flashes through her body as Ruby lets go of the arousal she’d built up since Weiss started teasing her.

The intimacy of it all, of taking Ruby’s seed into her mouth, Weiss loved it. She fondles the gentle flesh underneath Ruby’s sex in an effort to coax more out. She moans at the taste, the intimacy, the closeness of it all making what was once an unthinkable act of debauchery for her into a blissful act of intimacy between her and Ruby.

That, and the fact that she was a bit of a cumslut.

She lifted herself off of Ruby's clit, spent, but still hard, the sight of it tempting Weiss to jump her. But Ruby had to actually catch a breath first before they could get started again, so she holds herself back, for now.

Instead, she'd settle for crawling around Ruby's body, cradling the spent girl, whispering sweet nothing in the drooling bottom's ears. "Oh Ruby..."

Ruby coughed, her breath spent. She curls into Weiss's embrace, content to just cuddle, and enjoy the gender euphoria that came with being spooned, and so wonderfully _fucked_. Weiss's arms, strong arms, slipped around her, Weiss planting kiss after kiss on her neck, cooing sweet reassurances to her ears.

“You think you'll be ready to go again soon?” Weiss whispered, not long after Ruby’s breathing cycle had reasserted itself.

Ruby’s stamina regarding… sex was relentless, entirely due the hormones she took. One side-effect she hadn’t been told about was the eradication of her ‘recovery period.’ Meaning that even after an orgasm, Ruby’s body could keep going at it for as much as she wanted.

And Weiss had made sure Ruby’s arousal wouldn’t go away. Rubbing gentle circles into her belly, wandering hands fondling and groping at Ruby’s breasts, all she'd been waiting for now was for Ruby to catch her breath.

"Ready to go for another round?"

Unfortunately for Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee's libido, fate, seemingly had other plans. Ruby's mood, as volatile as it always was, had crashed again, her skin already cold to the touch, necessitating the removal of Weiss's arm around her.

"Ruby?"

Ruby wiped at her eyes, already wet. "I..."

"What's wrong?"

Ruby hiccuped, burying her face in her sheets, just wanting to be alone right now. "I don't know why you like me Weiss."


End file.
